


paradise by the dashboard light

by thoresque



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, all the sex, unprotected sex, yay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/pseuds/thoresque
Summary: Thor's eyes flick over to the kid bagging his groceries.He’s got a nice...everything.He’s lean, this kid. Pale and...almost pretty. Thor likes the way his black hair twists into little curls around his ears. He looks up at Thor and blows a big pink bubble with his gum.Thor has a hard time looking away, which seems to suit the kid just fine, because he hasn't stopped looking either.





	paradise by the dashboard light

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been in a writing funk for what feels like forever. This is the first thing I've posted in months that's more than, like, 500 words. I feel so rusty. 
> 
> But! I think I'm on the way back now. I hope. 
> 
> A million thank yous to [ravenbringslight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight), not only for her On Point Beta, but for being an excellent cheerleader and comrade in filth. :) You're fabulous, darling! <3

The calendar slogs into mid-August, a time of year that belongs to families and kids trying to squeeze the last few drops out of the rapidly dwindling summer before school starts up again. The mix of heat and humidity in the air feels like soup _._

Thor can't handle another night sitting around, but his options are limited -- the money he makes from road crew isn't much, and most of it goes to feeding himself and making the rent on this place.

And that's _with_ the break that Amora, the landlady, is giving him. She started flirting the moment he came in to fill out an application, and while he hasn't taken her up on the offer, he hasn't exactly turned her down either.

Like when she comes down to 'check to make sure everything's okay with the apartment,' in her low-cut blouses and skin-tight jeans with a casserole offering. Thor always makes sure to mention how busy or beat he is.

Amora’s a vixen. It's not her fault he's more into _tods_.

He does take the casseroles, though. He can't help it if he's a likable guy.

Besides, even if he could get it up for her, banging his landlady probably isn't the best idea. If shit goes south, she could hike up his rent -- or worse, put him out altogether.

But that’s neither here nor there. There’s no casserole to be had right now, with Amora and her sister on a vacation down the coast, and Thor's apartment is scarce, food-wise.

As he watches the sun sink into the bay from his tiny bedroom window, Thor's stomach growls.

Time for a store run.

~

With the sun going down, the air is bearable if not pleasant, and the drive down to the local supermarket in his car is a nice one. The radio is good and loud as the muggy wind whips his hair around.

He pulls into the nearly deserted parking lot of the local grocery store and gets out. A couple of cute girls, employees judging by the smocks, giggle as Thor walks past them. He swaggers a little, just for them.

An older guy is in front of the store, arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't look happy.

“Sorry, sir,” he tells Thor as he approaches. “Store's closed. A transformer blew out so we got no power.”

Thor runs his hand over his hair. “Shit, man. That's a bummer.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. There's an A&P about five miles down the road that way,” he says, scowling and pointing to his left.

“Thanks. Hope this all gets fixed soon.”

The guy gives him a sour look. “Yeah, me too.”

Thor gets it. Can't be easy sending customers to your competition.

~

Thor cruises the store for something easy. A couple of boxes of Hamburger Helper, some frozen ground round, a bag of potato chips, a six-pack of Tab, some Nescafé, and a bottle of ketchup.

Ketchup was a plant once. It balances out.

At the register, the checkout girl - a brunette named Darcy according to her little name tag - says hello and starts ringing him up. She’s got a nice rack.

"Cash or charge, mister?"

"Cash," he tells her, pulling a twenty out of his wallet.

While she's pressing buttons on the cash register, Thor's eyes flick over to the kid bagging his groceries.

He’s got a nice... _everything._

He’s lean, this kid. Pale and...almost _pretty_. Thor likes the way his black hair twists into little curls around his ears. He looks up at Thor and blows a big pink bubble with his gum.

Thor has a hard time looking away, which seems to suit the kid just fine, because he hasn't stopped looking either. Even as he drops his stuff into two stiff brown paper bags.

It’s a good thing Thor didn’t buy eggs.

“And here’s your change,” the checkout girl says, breaking the moment.

“Thanks,” Thor says automatically, and tucks the money into his pocket.

When he looks back up, the pretty kid is still watching him. He sticks out his tongue - just a tiny flick of pink - and wets his lips. Thor feels blood go right to his dick.

Darcy isn’t paying any attention. She’s already moved on to the customer behind him, chit-chatting and ringing up her groceries.

Thor pushes his cart to the end of the aisle, right beside the bag boy. He smells like strawberry candy.

"You want me to help you get these to your car, mister?" he asks around the wad of bubble gum in his mouth.

Thor's 6'4". Weighs a good 220, all muscle. He doesn't need help getting a couple of paper bags to his car.

“Yeah, sure.”

"Hey, Darce? I'm gonna help this guy and then I'm gonna head home. You cool?"

 _Darce_ doesn't stop waiting on her current shopper, but she nods her head. "Yeah, Loki, I'm good. Have a nice night."

The kid - Loki - hoists one bag on a narrow hip while Thor hefts the other with one strong arm. Loki raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. They head outside to his car, and Thor pops the trunk.

Thor sets his bag down and fusses with the contents. He takes his time, arranging things this way and that so the shit doesn’t go tumbling all over.

But really? What he’s really doing is stalling. And staring.

The kid is lowering the other bag into the trunk and taking his sweet time doing it, which leaves Thor ample time to check out Loki's ample...ness.

His legs are amazing -- long, slim things that seem to go on forever. White tube socks with red trim pulled up over his calves, leading his eye up to pale thighs and finally, the cutest ass Thor’s ever seen, just barely hidden under a pair of running shorts -- dark green with white trim that turns up at the hip.

Loki finally finishes with the bag and stretches back up. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand like it was _oh so much work_ , and then stands there, hand on cocked hip, looking expectant.

_Oh right._

Thor digs into his jeans and fishes out the five he got in change. Loki pockets it and grins, watching Thor and popping his bubble gum.

Thor closes the trunk and runs a hand through his hair. "Okay. Well, um --”

"Listen," Loki pops in, "my ma’s gonna expect me home in about an hour, so if we're gonna do this..."

Thor’s eyebrows knit. "If we're gonna do _what_ , exactly?"

“Well, the way you were checking me out in there," he says, nodding toward the supermarket, "and staring at my ass just now... I got the feeling you wanted to give me a little more than a tip." He arches an eyebrow. "Did I get you wrong?"

Thor swallows. Loki can't be more than seventeen. Barely.

But he’s fine as wine and Thor's blood is pumping to the wrong head and -

"No," he hears himself say. "You didn't get me wrong."

Loki smiles -- a real dazzler that shows off his straight white teeth -- and unties the strings of his apron, pulling it over his head. His grey-green camo t-shirt rucks up, giving Thor a glimpse of a sliver of pale skin around his waist. He opens the door and tosses the bright orange wad of polyester into the backseat of Thor's car. “I know a spot.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

They get into the car. Thor pushes the key into the ignition and it starts with a rumble.

The kid smiles and runs his hand across the dashboard. “Nice car.” He turns and tilts his head. “What’s your name, mister?”

“Thor.”

“Cool,” he says, still grinning. He slides a warm hand onto Thor’s thigh. “I’m Loki.”

~

Loki’s “spot” is across from old baseball field about ten minutes away. The kid’s hand never leaves his lap -- he’d worked Thor’s dick out of his jeans before the A&P was even out of his rearview mirror and he’s been stroking it slowly the entire ride.

Now, Thor tries to watch the bleachers through the windshield for anyone that might wander out there, but it’s not easy to concentrate with Loki’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around the head of his cock.

“Jesus...fuck!” he hisses on a particularly hard suck. “God, Loki.” Thor grips the steering wheel with one hand and looks at his lap.

The kid is stretched across the front seats. His shirt’s still on, but the shorts are off, dangling around one skinny ankle. The whole car smells like strawberry bubblegum and coconut oil. The radio’s going, but the sound of Loki’s slurping is nice and clear over the music.

Thor can feel himself inching closer to blowing his load right down the kid’s throat. He’s got to pull it back, though. As good as Loki’s mouth is (and it is _good_ ), he’s much more interested in the ass he’s currently fingering.

He chances pushing another finger into Loki’s slippery pucker -- it fights him on it a little, but only a little, before it gives way -- and slides on into the kid’s hot, tight body. Around his cock, Loki makes a tiny mewling sound, but he doesn’t stop sucking.

“Baby,” he pants. “You gotta get off me, baby.”

In his lap, Loki pulls off with a pop. “How come? Don’t you like it?”

The light from the dashboard is soft and it makes Loki’s green eyes -- at least Thor thinks they’re green -- look like they’re shining. His lips are pink and plush and _wet_. Thor wants to kiss them. “I love it. God.” He lets his head fall back against the rest. “You’re so good, but...I…” He wiggles the two fingers in the kid’s ass and smiles when Loki’s pretty mouth drops open in a soft little _oh_. “I’d rather be in this.”

“Yeah?” Loki’s face practically lights up. “Right on.”

Thor eases his fingers out and helps Loki up. It takes some maneuvering, but Loki manages to get back up on his knees in the passenger seat. He grabs the bottle of Hawaiian Tropic on the dashboard and squirts some of the suntan oil on his own fingers before reaching around and under himself. He winces and hums, rocking back on his hand for a moment. His hair has come loose from its ponytail and hangs, soft and wavy, around his shoulders.

He’s so _pretty_.

“Okay,” he says, tossing the bottle on the floor. “I think I’m ready.”

Thor grunts and raises up. He throws an arm around Loki’s slim waist and tugs him close. “You’re smoking hot,” he whispers against Loki’s lips. “You know that?”

Loki cradles Thor’s face in both hands -- Thor can feel his oily fingers slip against his cheek. “Yeah, I know.” He dips his head in and they kiss, slow and deep. Loki’s tongue still tastes like fake strawberries. “Come on...”

Thor helps the kid into his lap and Loki reaches back, taking hold of Thor’s dick and working it against his hole. The head slots in, and they gasp together. Loki closes his eyes tight as he rolls his hips, working himself down Thor’s length until he’s fully seated in his lap.

“F-fuck,” Loki whispers.

Thor sets his hands on Loki’s small hips. “You okay?” he manages, breathing hard.

“Yeah, just - _hngh_ , you’re...big.”

“You...you wanna stop?” Thor licks a sheen of sweat above his upper lip.

Loki immediately shakes his head. “Nuh uh. It - fuck, it’s okay.” He curls his arms around Thor’s neck. “God,” he breathes. “You feel so good.”

“So do you,” Thor responds. He squeezes Loki’s waist and tilts his hips in short, steady thrusts. It’s work, though. Loki’s channel is hot and soft and slippery, and he’s resisting the urge to fuck up into him, hard and reckless.

Lucky for him, Loki seems to be of a similar mind. The kid raises up, using the hands braced on Thor’s shoulders for leverage, then shoves down hard again, letting out a long, high whine as Thor bottoms out again. “Do me, Thor,” he pants. His breaths are coming faster as he starts to grind in his lap. “Come on. I won’t break.”

Thor cocks an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He reaches behind Loki with one hand, grabs a fistful of his hair and gives it a hard tug, pulling Loki’s head back. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he growls against the kid’s exposed neck as he picks up his pace.

The front seat doesn’t offer a lot of room, but they make it work. Loki grinds down hard each time Thor thrusts up, and it’s so _good_. They don’t really kiss -- they’re both working too hard to coordinate any kind of meaningful lip-locking -- but their mouths hover over each other, tongues darting out for the occasional lick, and that’s good enough.

“Thor,” Loki whimpers. “I’m...shit, I’m gonna come.” He presses his firm little body tighter against Thor’s, lips skimming the shell of Thor’s ear. “Oh, it’s so good...”

Thor can feel the kid’s cock trapped and twitching against his belly, and he nudges a hand between them, closing his fist around it and stroking it quickly. His own dick is throbbing deep inside Loki, and he knows he won’t last much longer. He’s determined to focus, though. Loki’s soft, needy cries against his ear are too sweet to lose in the rush of his own orgasm.

“I want - fuck, I…” Loki pleads. “Thor, _please_ …”

Thor strokes him faster. “I got you, baby. You can come.” He drags his tongue along the sharp line of Loki’s jaw and follows it with a not-so-gentle bite. His thumb slips over the head of Loki’s dick, and he feels the first, hot splatter of cum as it squirts out of the kid. “There you go, baby...let it out.”

“Fuck! _Ahh!_ ” Loki’s screaming now, and Thor says a silent little prayer that no one did wander out there, because there’s no shutting the kid up now. Not that he wants to. No way…

Thor’s stomach is coated with Loki’s spunk, and his dick is still twitching gently in Thor’s fist. His screams have softened to weak little moans, and Thor can feel the press of his lips -- wet, open-mouthed kisses -- on his temple. “Come in me, Thor,” Loki whispers. “Lemme feel it.”

Oh, thank _God._

Thor puts his hands back on Loki’s waist, holding him still while he fucks deep and fast into that clenching heat. His climax thunders through him, sending sparks along his skin as he pumps so hard into Loki that it almost hurts. His cum spurts out of him in what feels like a flood, quickly filling the kid up. Thor wishes he could hold him there for days, just spouting load after load into him -- maybe even enough to fill out that flat tummy of his… But it’s over almost as quickly as it started, and now, they’re just breathing. Taking big gulps of air as their chests heave against each other.

Thor frees a hand to roll down his window. The air outside the car isn’t really any cooler, but at least it doesn’t reek of coconut oil and sugar and  _sex._

“Do you think you can drive me back to the store?” Loki asks after a few minutes. His lips are still plastered to Thor’s neck, and the kid’s voice buzzes slightly, tickling him. “I really gotta get home or my mom’s gonna kill me.”

~

Thor pulls into what’s now the empty A&P parking lot, and looks over at Loki. The kid’s fallen asleep, his head resting against the passenger window. As Thor smiles and watches the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders, guilt starts to creep over him. In the heat and rush and _thrill_ of everything, Thor conveniently forgot that Loki - for all his sexy looks and lusty moves - is really just a kid.

There’s no undoing it now, though. And there’s no use pretending he doesn’t want to wrap Loki in his arms and take him back to his apartment for more of the same. He’d look so good all tangled up in his sheets…

“Hey, Loki,” he says quietly, gently nudging the kid’s shoulder. “We’re here.”

“Huh?” Loki grunts. “Oh...yeah.” He wipes a tiny line of drool off the corner of his mouth. Thor has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at how _cute_ he is. Loki looks around the empty lot, then back at Thor. “Thanks.”

“Sure. No problem.” Thor tries to smile, but it doesn’t feel really real.

Loki slinks his way over to Thor. “Not just for the ride. His eyes drift down to Thor’s lap. “For _everything_.” He leans in and gives Thor a kiss -- a soft one that Thor can still feel tingling on his mouth after the kid pulls back.

He gets out of the car then, and Thor watches him as he walks back to the store. That sweet little ass sways back and forth in those tiny shorts, and Thor can’t help licking his lips. Loki walks out a ten-speed bike and eases on, kicking off and pedaling into the parking lot.

Thor watches him ride behind the car, raised a little off the seat, and that’s when he sees Loki’s bright orange apron balled up on his backseat. He quickly leans over and rolls down the passenger side window. “Loki,” he calls out. “You left your apron!”

Loki brakes his bike and sets one foot back on the asphalt. He turns around and grins. “Bring it over to me tomorrow!” he yells back. “I take my lunch break at two.” With that, the kid winks at him and pedals off into the night.

Thor chuckles to himself. His stomach growls, reminding him of what started this whole wild night.

He thinks back to the food in the trunk. In this heat, the ground round has probably gone off by now. At least he’s still got the Tab and the chips. They’ll see him through the night.

He’ll just have to make another trip to the store tomorrow.

Around two.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this has art now??? [virushoney](http://virushoney.tumblr.com) was inspired to create art of loki in all his teeny-shorts-and-tube-socks glory! you can check it out [here](http://chrisshemsworth.tumblr.com/post/162679524696)
> 
> (quick note: in fox terminology, a 'vixen' is a female and a 'tod' is a male. it's a pun, see? ahem.)
> 
> hi cool kids i'm also on the [tumblr](http://chrisshemsworth.tumblr.com)


End file.
